The present invention refers to a process for producing a plastic pellicle and/or film in a continuous cycle in the print finishing of hides, synthetic materials or any other support.
As is known, the market offers several types of pre-formed plastic pellicles or films to color paper, cloth, hide and whatever kind of support on which the film is placed.
The said pre-formed pellicles or films are available in several colors, base and neutral colors, and are applied to the support by transferring the image or color through known systems and methods such as dry transfer, hot transfer, cold transfer, pressure and so on.
However, the subject films have many disadvantages. The main disadvantage is the impossibility of obtaining the said films in a continuous cycle simultaneously with the coupling on the final support.
A further disadvantage is that the said films, which are produced in the desired colors and visual elements with the known systems, show the printed patterns on the external side of the film, in superimposition.
As is understandable, the technique produces fragile plastic films that break easily, lose their colors and visual elements, for instance owing to rubbing or the like, unless these films are treated with special agents such as fixing agents.